Hello Fascination
by BiteWorseThanBark
Summary: A/U. Collab with DarkBlaze14. Blaze is an antisocial young woman with eccentric friends. Said friends drag her to a swingers club on her birthday, turning her life upside down. But it's not all bad. She DOES meet a hot guy. Unfortunately he's a major pervert with a troubled past. Can she crack him? Or will he crack her? Heads up, it's a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: G'day all~! BiteWorseThanBark here! As the summary already explained, my good mate DarkBlaze14 and I are collaborating on this Silvaze lemon. I'm working on the odd numbers and he's got the even. **

**This is our first attempt at writing smut so please be a bit gentle with us.:,3**

**Warning:****This fic contains sexual references including (eventual) lemons and may also contain (also eventual) profanity.**

**Disclaimer:****Dark and Bite do not own any of Sonic the hedgehog characters mentioned, nor do we claim ownership of the songs **_Candyland_ **by **_Blood on the Dance Floor_** or**_ Hello Fascination _**by **_Breathe Carolina_** (which this is named after)****.**

**We do, however, claim ownership of the plot, and full credit goes to Dark for naming the swingers club:** _Velvet_ Lust**.**

**Enjoy chickadees~!(03u )/ ~**

* * *

**Hello Fascination**

Hello Blaze and Welcome to Candyland~!

Tonight was supposed to be like any other; just me sitting alone, but content, in my small apartment, reading a book or watching a bit of television...  
Instead fate, or should I say my friends, had other plans...

After a long day of working my three jobs, (And before you ask me, yes, I am dead serious.) my night kicked off as normal.  
I lay on the couch, nose in a book and hand reaching across for a handful of chips every so often; perfectly relaxed. As I am reaching for another handful, the door happens to be knocked upon.  
Blinking, I dig into the pocket of my jeans, and bring my battered old Blackberry to my face. The clock onscreen glows dimly, flashing the time; 10:47 p.m.  
I frown at this, not recalling inviting anybody over and wondering who would visit me at this time anyway.  
Shrugging to myself, I mark my page and shuffle for the door, stifling a yawn.  
As soon as I open it, the pair of girls standing outside shriek: "SURPRISE!"  
Wincing, I rub at my painfully ringing ears. "Hey. Keep it down you two; there are people around you trying to sleep." I chastise.  
The one on the left, a hedgehog with fur the colour of fairy floss named Amy, grins broadly at me. "Sorry, Blaze. Rouge and I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"  
The ivory bat next to her, known as Rouge, flashes me the same grin, "Yeah, hon. Don't tell us you forgot your own birthday!"  
"... Of course not."  
Lie. I've been so preoccupied with trying to gather enough earnings for this month's rent that my own date of birth was the last thing on my mind.  
My friends, for that's who these two are, share a look that tells me they don't buy it.  
It doesn't matter. I just want them to leave so I can get back to reading and relaxing, as blatantly rude as that sounds.  
"Okay, guys. Thanks for the well wishes." I say, already tugging at the door, a fake smile plastered to my face, "Good nigh-"  
Rouge slaps a palm over it so hard that I flinch.  
"Uh, uh, uh! Where do you think you're crawling off to?" she asks, the casual tone of her voice contrasting greatly with the intimidating smirk on her face.  
I swallow, dredging up another lie, or in this case, half lie. "Bed. I'm exhausted from work."  
Rouge's smirk broadens, a sure sign that things are slipping from my control, and purrs: "Well, well. What better way to help our poor tired kitty unwind and rejuvenate than with a birthday shopping spree. Doesn't that sound good to you, Blaze?"  
I clench my teeth.  
I _loathe_ clothes shopping, and she knows it!  
"Yeah! Come on, Blaze! Pretty please?"  
Oh, it just figures that Amy would be in on this too!  
"Honestly, I'd rather not." I say, tightly.  
Rouge tuts, brushing past me into my apartment, despite my protests, and speaking as though she hasn't heard me. "Come on. Amy and I will pick you out something nice for a night on the town."  
The pink hedgehog nods enthusiastically and flounces in after the bat, tossing me a bright smile over her shoulder as she passes. I stare back, face carefully blank, so as not to alert her to the fact that I am _seething_ at this invasion of privacy and feeling the intense need to literally slap some sense into the two of them.

Ten agonizing minutes later sees me 'all dolled up' in a snug fuchsia dress that accentuates the slight curve of my hips (I would like to say that it emphasized my small breasts too but, unfortunately, this is not the case.), but feels just a little too tight for my liking. A pair of simple black wrap around 'heels completes the outfit.  
Also, despite my protestations (And the intense struggling accompanying...) Rouge managed to pin me down and apply make-up to my face. Thankfully, she didn't go overboard. Although, when she was done, I found myself wondering who the girl staring at me through the mirror was... It was pretty surreal.  
I'm still in awe, bringing a hand to my cheek and slowly tracing my fingertips to my eyes, the lids dusted with a deep gothic looking purple and rimmed with black liner that really makes my amber eyes stand out.  
"Don't touch!" Rouge scolds, slapping my hand from my face, "You'll smudge it!"  
I grumble under my breath but resist the urge to repeat the face tracing. 'I'll just annoy her some other way later...' I think to myself, smirking.  
Amy claps her hands together excitedly, practically squealing, "Oh my gosh! This is going to be soooo fun, Blaze! Trust me!"  
From the corner of my eye, I can see Rouge giving the pink hedgehog what appears to be a warning glance.  
For some reason, this makes me feel uneasy...  
"Um. Sure. Shopping... Woo." I say in a tone so flat and unenthusiastic, it almost makes me sound robotic.  
Rouge hangs an arm over my shoulder, gently guiding me out the door with Amy bringing up the rear. "Chin up, Kitty. It's your birthday!" the bat girl says, flashing me a grin. I say nothing as I am led down the hall, listening as Amy's footfalls pause momentarily so she can close my door. Its usually quiet and comforting click sounds far too loud and almost ominous.  
With a defeated sigh, I allow myself to be steered away, yet I can't help but ask myself why I didn't just ignore the door tonight.

* * *

The shopping, surprisingly, wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. We hit a few stores, most of which Rouge and/or Amy insisted that they found something that they needed to try on.  
Our end haul was pretty shocking when combined; especially since Rouge and Amy bought so much.  
I think I did okay. My purchases consist of a pair of skinny jeans, a new belt and a plain long sleeved tee. Also nestled in my shopping bags is a considerably expensive looking garment. A dress; powdery violet in colour with a low neckline, thin straps and a rather risqué slit up the right leg. Normally I despise such clothing... but I suppose the shopping trip made me feel a little adventurous.  
Rouge had seen me admiring the dress and immediately whipped out her credit card, stating: "I'll get it for you."  
When I protested and said that she didn't have to buy it, she merely smiled, taking the dress from my hands and saying, "Don't worry about it. Just consider this your birthday present from me."  
Sometimes I wonder how someone as quiet and introverted as me managed to get hold of such good friends...

Swinging one of her bag-laden arms back and forth, Amy asks me, "So, was this fun, or what?"  
I smile at her, a real one this time, as I answer. "Yes, surprisingly. I never thought I'd see the day that I would enjoy shopping."  
Rouge wraps an arm across my shoulders in a half hug. "Neither did we... but you proved us wrong, right Ames?"  
The pink hedgehog giggles. "Yep! Sure did!"  
My smile tugs upwards a little further as I mumble, "Thanks guys, this was a good way to spend the night of my birthday."  
Rouge waves her other hand dismissively, making her shopping bags bump and jostle against each other. "This is nothing." a big grin suddenly stretches across her muzzle, "Wait 'till you see your last surprise!"  
And with that, my uneasy feelings return, full force.  
"... 'Last surprise'?" I echo, nervously.  
Amy is practically hopping and skipping around with excitement, and her voice has adopted a faintly sing-song tone, "Yep. It's gonna be soooooo awesome! Trust us!"  
Oh I trust you alright... Trust you to be plotting something that ultimately will not end well!  
I can only watch on with faint nausea as Rouge unlocks her spunky white corvette (Where she gets all her money to buy such expensive things remains a mystery to me...), tossing all of our shopping bags into the boot before opening the back passenger door for me; executing a mock bow as she does so. "In you get, milady!"  
Despite my mind screaming at me to refuse; to run back home and lock myself in my cosy, comfortable, familiar apartment, I meekly obey my bat friend.  
After I have hopped in, with Rouge closing the door after me, I absently begin to buckle up, my mind repeating the same question it had earlier: _'Why didn't I just ignore the door tonight?'_  
Releasing a sigh, I thump my head against the headrest and close my eyes, hoping against hope that whatever my friends have cooked up as a 'special birthday surprise' won't prove my ill feelings well founded...  
Yeah right.

* * *

The lights of the city had dimmed after the first five minutes of the drive, then seamlessly transitioned into glaringly bright neon lights advertising bars, love hotels and other such sleazy things.  
I swear the first piece of neon lighting I laid eyes on made them bug out of my head.  
Why?  
Well, what other sane person wouldn't react in this manner when facing a bright red and pink lighting arrangement, flashing to advertise its crude depiction of a male tiger pumping himself into an overly busty fox woman's anus?  
Rouge apparently.  
The bat glances at me every now and then, gauging my reaction to each new irritating (And over half the time disgusting!) piece of flashing neon 'art'; nine times out of ten smirking broadly.  
Thankfully, Amy seems to share my discomfort. Slightly less so, but still on par with my own... Although, she seems to be rather... excited amongst her discomfort.  
_'Oh please, please, PLEASE don't let Rouge and/or Amy be into some weird lesbian threesome crap!'_ I beg, watching yet another sleazy love hotel blur by us.  
Thankfully, Rouge doesn't stop at any of the hotels.  
Yet, the many tangled thoughts of what the surprise might be are filling my brain to bursting point, and the tension is practically rolling off of me in waves.

* * *

I almost sob with relief when we are once more encompassed by regular city lights; leaving behind the garish neon booze bottles tipping, and tigers and ridiculously busty foxes having anal.  
However, the longer Rouge drives with no clear end in sight, the more anxious I get, until it feels as though I am about to claw my way out of the car.  
When I am about to do just that, the ivory bat swings into a packed parking lot situated behind a big dark building trimmed with more of the irritating red and pink neon that I was _so_ sure we had left behind for good!  
As Rouge slips into an empty park right near the end of the 'lot, I decide to take a peek at this mysterious place that my friends have been insisting is 'fun' almost non-stop since the trip began, to see what horrors I am about to face.  
Since the neons are so bright, it's not hard to see the many posters tacked against the brick wall of the building, most of which advertise 'sexy' people 'ready to take you to the wild side' as well as a handful of some for a random motorcycle shop and another few shadier looking businesses. Great...  
But it's not until I step out of the car and see the name of this place, flashing in a subtler purple neon, that my eyes widen to saucers and my heart seems to freeze completely as realization finally hits me.  
"Velvet Lust?" I barely manage to squeak out, "You guys took me to a _SWINGERS CLUB_?!"  
Rouge looks way too pleased with herself as she wraps an arm around my shoulders and steers me towards the door. "Yep. This is going to be amazing. Trust me. These guys are THE best, no joke!"  
Ducking, I manage to escape from her clutches, backing up and glaring at both her and Amy. "You two are the worst!" I hiss, fur bristling, "How the hell could you think that I would be into something like... like... like _this_?!" I yell, flinging an arm out at the big bad club.  
"Oh lighten up!" Rouge says dismissively, carelessly waving a hand, "Stop being so safe, Blaze. Take a plunge! Spice things up a bit! You only live once!"  
Amy grins, adding: "Yeah! YOLO!"  
Her use of the ridiculously annoying acronym makes me scowl. But thankfully she didn't say 'hash tag' before it. That would have made me slap her.  
"What do you say, Kitty?" the bat asks, extending a hand towards me in a manner that reminds me uncomfortably of a succubus tempting its victim. Seeing my reluctance, she says in a reasonable tone: "Okay then. How about we just go in for a quick look? You can see what it's like in there and make your final judgement to stay or go. Sound good?"  
_'... It wouldn't be too bad if I just had a quick look, right? Just get in and get out. Simple, Blaze.'_ I tell myself. Besides, I have to admit that what may or may not be inside this building intrigues me.  
"Fine." I agree. "But if I up and leave, don't try dragging me back in or I'll claw your eyes out."  
Amy's indecisive expression tells me that she's unsure whether or not I am joking. To be truthful, I'm not a hundred percent sure myself.  
Rouge however, smirks and takes me by the arm. "Sure thing, Blaze." she says smoothly, half dragging me into the metaphorical belly of the beast.  
There is a massive polar bear by the entrance to the swingers club. He is clothed almost entirely in black, save for the word 'SECURITY' printed in white across his shirt and a red beanie half obscuring his eyes. We stop in front of him.  
The polar bear's quiet scrutinizing of us makes me squirm. Amy too. Rouge however flashes him a broad, charming smile, not the least bit phased. "Hi, Bark. How's business?"  
Her question is answered with a small grunt, almost like a cough, and the bat's glossy lips tug upwards in a grin. "Still shy huh, big boy?"  
Bark's neutral expression doesn't change even a twitch at the flirtatious tone. After a moment of silence, he jerks his beanie clad head towards the door, obviously wanting us out of sight. Rouge shrugs and glides towards the door, brushing her fingertips across his massive chest and whispering what I assume to be something perverted. Bark's mouth twitches into a slight grimace, making me think that I'm probably right.  
She grins and sticks a fifty in his pocket; our admission fee, I suppose, before entering.  
Amy follows Rouge in next, giving the hulking security guard a nervous smile as she passes him.  
Now I'm alone. For the most part.  
_'It's not too late to turn tail, Blaze.'_ I tell myself, indecision causing me to gently worry my lower lip with my teeth. I cast my gaze about my surroundings; trying to map escape routes, but soon realize that even if I ran off I would be lost in an unfamiliar city.  
With a hopeless, frustrated sigh I trudge up to the door. I sneak Bark a glance as I pass him and he gives me a tiny but incredibly sympathetic smile.  
He probably feels sorry for me.  
I know I feel sorry for me...  
_'Get a move on, Blaze.'_  
Heaving a deep sigh, I push open the doors to Velvet Lust.  
It's dark inside with low, deep purple, red and pink lighting here and there which casts a coloured glow over everything in the small room. Judging from the chairs neatly stacked in a line against the inner wall and the long counter (currently vacated) further down, I think this might be a reception room of sorts. Rouge grins and waves me over. "Hey, Kitty! Thought you'd turned tail and run." she says upon my approach.  
I give her a withering look. "Trust me, I was considering it."  
At this point, some techno popping sounds erupt from out of nowhere, startling me. I wildly crane my head about to find the source of the disturbance, eyes soon settling on a bunch of big speakers hanging from the ceiling. Just as I start to relax, a voice accompanies the popping of the music.  
_"Ladies and gentlemen,  
Whores and sluts!"_  
My jaw drops. _What_ did that just say?!  
Rouge laughs and Amy blushes a bit.  
Okay, so what I just heard wasn't a hallucination...  
_"Step right up,  
Behind this curtain,  
Is where all your fantasies come to life..."_  
The ivory bat grasps my wrist with one hand and Amy's with the other, dragging us towards the door into the main part of the club which, ironically, is covered with a silky red curtain. She releases Amy's wrist long enough to flick aside this curtain and drag us in.  
_"Welcome to,  
Candyland!"  
_My jaw drops and the upbeat dubstep sounds of the music seem distant and slowed down with distortion to my ears.  
A set of stairs leading down from the metal platform we're now standing on ends in a cavern of a room. It could have been a mosh pit, if not for all the cages containing scantily clad men and women of all species, stripper poles and couches with couples in varying stages of undress heavily making out.  
I can practically _feel_ the colour draining from my face.  
I'd heard bits and pieces about these sorts of places but they were nowhere near enough to prepare me for this.  
"Come on, ladies," Rouge shouts above the music and sounds of talking (Although there seems to be precious little of _that_ going on...), "let's go~!"  
I'm in such a daze that I allow her to drag me down the steps and into the thick of this perverted new world.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed~! Please be sure to tell me and Dark how you think this is thus far with a review, or a P.M if you're shy.:)**

**Cheers~**

**BiteWorseThanBark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: BiteWorseThanBark and DarkBlaze14 claim no ownership of the song **_Birthday Sex_ **by **_Jeremih_.

* * *

**Hello Fascination**

**Infected By a Disease Called Lust  
**

Why can't I move? God, give me the power to object! They're pulling me into hell!

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, I try to not look around (a failed attempt), as I have my sights set on the few tables set up near the bar area; _anything_ to isolate myself from this chaos. Finally, after bumping into quite a few people, I manage to seat myself. But it doesn't do much good, seeing that a demon, in the form of Rouge, is hot on my tail the whole way. We haven't sat down five minutes, and already she's ordered us some massive fishbowl margarita (_Seriously_, I could stick my whole head in that glass!), light blue in colour. Now, I'm not very drink-savvy, but I'm guessing that if I take more than five sips of that thing, I'm on the floor. I'd rather not find out.

"What's the matter, Kitty?" the bat finally asks, seeing me playing with my straw in the liquid.

Oh, she _knows_ what the matter is, so I stay silent and glower at her.

"Oh, come on... it's not that bad!" She says with a smirk.

I beg to differ! I shoot her a death glare, and drop my straw down further into the drink. Finally, after working up enough courage, I look around again, and honestly, I could vomit. I've never been one for pornography, and that's pretty much all this is. Men hooting at a woman showing them her vagina... Women screaming as a man sheds his pants... Charming.

I can tell that Amy and Rouge are getting a tad irritated (but, surprisingly, staying sober; our drink is half-finished); every time they even so much as look at me I shake my head, because I know what's coming: "Oooh! Kitty! That looks like fun~!"

Then again, I don't particularly care what they're feeling at the moment. After another ten minutes or so of doing absolutely nothing (trust me, I'm _not_ complaining), we're actually approached by one of the... um... male 'employees'. A dark maroon cat with a perverted smile across his muzzle. I'm instantly disgusted. Scratch that, I was instantly disgusted by this place when we pulled up to it.

I roll my eyes as the scum speaks. "Hello, ladies... Care for a show?" he says, in a seemingly sarcastic tone. Goodness, I can smell the alcohol on his breath from here...

Rouge laughs, stands up, and hugs him. "Hey, Randy!"

Oh, God... She _knows_ him?! Well... that really shouldn't surprise me...

They chat for a minute or two off to the side (as I pray that neither of them acknowledge my presence), until Randy gets called over by one of his fellow strippers, likely for something 'business'-related. He says goodbye, and then whispers something obviously provocative to Rouge, made obvious only by the smirk on her face.

A few more minutes elapse. "Come on, Blaze..." I finally hear Amy say, "Let's get out there! Are we seriously gonna' sit here all night?"

_'I would prefer that...'_

My two friends stand up and, out of complete stupidity, I gingerly follow. We're out of the bar area; wonderful. No turning back now. No, seriously, no turning back. They're pushing me forward with their forearms.

Rouge eventually makes eye contact with another stripper and motions him over. She breaks away from our group and says something to him, slightly glancing at me.

Oh, no... She wouldn't...

Suddenly he pulls back and looks at me as well, smiling. "Oh, is it now?"

My heart is in my throat. I have a strange feeling that Velvet Lust doesn't provide a not-so-enthusiastic song and a complimentary slice of cake for birthday girls. I should have run long ago...

The stripper approaches me. A white hedgehog with five quills spiked up in the front, almost in the shape of a marijuana leaf. That's... eccentric...

As much as I'd like to say that he was as sleazy looking as Randy, he's actually somewhat... cute, I suppose.

"Hello, Blaze." He says; I suppose Rouge told him my name. "I'm Silver."

Silver… That's a cute name. He walks away for a moment, then comes back with a chair and motions me over. _'Why am I doing this?'_

I take a seat, hoping that this won't be too bad. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm about to experience the one thing I hoped that I could avoid. My performer stands in front of me and slowly walks around, as if he's sizing me up.

There I am; in a swingers club. Completely helpless but, of course, it most certainly doesn't look that way. Oh, God... What if someone I know is here?! I hope Rouge and Amy aren't watching. I swear, if they have a camera... someone's getting cooked!

The show begins with Silver running his hand across my shoulders, making another lap around the chair. I let out a small gasp as that hand moves slowly to my small breasts and begins caressing them. Is this even legal? Why don't I care? I'm almost certain that my face is reddening by the millisecond. Suddenly, he flaunts to my front side and stands before me with his shirt dangling from his teeth.

Oh. My. God. I never thought I'd hear myself say this about _anyone_ but... he's hot. I admit it, I'm getting aroused. It's just... I... I don't think I want him to stop...

'_No! Bad Blaze!'_

My eyes wander to his and now he's staring back at me, sexily moving his body. Oh, even his eyes are perfect! … What am I saying?!

He's smiling... Is that a good thing? He begins to make more rounds of the chair, and I casually look around to see if my friends are still around. They aren't. Phew.

I turn back around and Silver has now shed his pants and is wearing intentionally tight underwear, likely to highlight the imprint of his penis. I will make no comment on that matter. I'm not sure if he'll take this off too... but... I can't say I'd be angry if he did.

His crotch is _very_ close to my face now as he continues to move to the music in the background. If I were a liar, reader, I would say that I was appalled by this, and promptly stopped him there. But I didn't.

The hedgehog now slowly lowers himself into my lap. He seems intrigued by me. I'm not sure why, but all the other dancers look clearly uninterested in their work, and Silver is looking me over as if he's blind to everything else. Our faces are mere inches apart and, at one point, our noses actually rubbed. Suddenly, he leans in and presses his lips against mine. Both of our eyes are as wide as they can be. Somehow, I don't think this is part of the act. Finally, our eyes close, and... Oh, God... I'm in some sort of stupor. Amy and Rouge could leave this place right now without me and I wouldn't care. Oh, my... Is that his tongue? So wrong... but... so right...

We part for air and stare at each other for a moment. The white hedgehog quickly gets up and clears his throat, almost as if as if he had lost the 'formality' of the occasion.

"H-Happy Birthday..." He says, and then hastily walks off.

What just happened? I can't even _begin_ to explain the feelings I'm having at the moment. Slowly, I rise and then make my way back to our table. My two acquaintances are nowhere to be found and... Good lord! Did they finish that margarita?! Glorious. Looks like I'm the designated driver. I just need a place to think for a little while...

I almost sprint to the staircase leading upstairs and back into the reception room, where I take a seat and bury my face in my hands. _'Oh, this is going to drive me insane...'_

It's true. It will. A side of me has just been touched that I've repressed forever; the provocative one. I don't know what organ it is in one's mind that 'turns them on', but I was almost positive until now that I was born without it. Believe me; if I were able to explain how I feel, I would. But I just can't, because I've never experienced this before. I've been infected with a disease: lust. And, to my knowledge, there's no cure. Back to Silver... Oh, wow.

_'Stop it, Blaze!'_ I tell myself. _'Do you_ know _how many women he sees in a night? You mean nothing to him. Besides, he's probably just like all those other strippers... I'm sure if Randy or one of those other dancers performed for you, you'd feel the same exact way. You've just got to drop it.'_

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I hear a female voice sound from a few feet away. I look up, and the previously missing receptionist is looking at me, obviously concerned. Hastily, I gather myself together. "Oh... Yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

"You sure?"

I nod, and the woman casually resumes her work. In the meantime, I continue to think about recent events. I beat myself up over the matter for another ten minutes or so until finally Rouge comes in, dragging a clearly hammered Amy (whose shirt is turned inside-out... That can't be a good sign...) with her. "I was searching everywhere for you!" the bat exclaims, "What are you doing up here, hon?"

I sigh, "I... I'm just ready to go home..."

The disappointment on Rouge's face is evident. But, she acquiesces, "Oh, alright... I guess I can't make you stay. Maybe it was a bad idea to drag you here anyways." She hands me her keys. "You drive, Kitty... I'm a little buzzed."

Knew it.

We make our way past Bark (after my bat-friend has a few more... um... words... with him), and back to the corvette. Finally, we can leave! I start the car and, of course, the radio absolutely _has_ to be blasting _'Birthday Sex'_; an irony that does not amuse me. The drunken hedgehog in the backseat instantly begins to sing along. I turn it down, and the rest of the car ride is fairly quiet.

* * *

I roll up to a parking space outside of the apartment complex and shut the car off. Seeing that Amy is sprawled across the back seats, seemingly unconscious, I'm assuming her night is over. Rouge gets out as I do, grabs my bag of clothes, and walks me to my abode.

"I'm sorry you didn't like it, Blaze... I just thought you needed to let loose for one night." She tells me as we reach my door.

"Oh, it's quite alright," I say as I take the bag from her hand. "I... um... thought it was _somewhat_ fun..."

Her eyes get wide and excited. "Really? You did?"

My muzzle is a dark crimson. I have to come up with something to say; pronto. "W-well... I mean... The _shopping_ was fine..."

I hate to be rude, and untruthful for that matter, but I don't want her to gloat over her success at suddenly converting me into a pervert.

The bat calms herself and sighs. "I figured that would be the case. Happy birthday anyways, Kitty."

For whatever reason, I have a sudden inclination to be affectionate. Acting on impulse, I hug my friend. "Thank you, Rouge… Honestly. Just for trying. It means a lot."

She is surprised by this, but hugs back. "You're welcome, sweetheart. I hope you'll enjoy the clothes."

A small, warm smile lights my features. "I will."

She returns the smile and waves in farewell. "Night, hon. Talk to ya' later."

"Goodnight."

I shut the door, and take a deep breath. I tiredly walk to my small bedroom, sit the bag down with no intentions on organizing its contents tonight, and suddenly come to the realization that I am _very_ hungry. I return to the living area, which also contains the kitchen, and rummage through a few cabinets. Looks like it'll be Ramen Noodles... Again.

As I begin to pour water into a bowl, to my dismay, my mind wanders back to... well... you know who by this point. I just can't stop thinking about him. His name... His body... His eyes. Oh, God, his eyes... I think I'm slowly turning into a pervert; no different than Rouge, I suppose... Then again, I don't particularly _want_ to be her...

I break up the noodles, letting them fall harmlessly into the water. That accomplished, I stick it into the microwave, and press 5, 0, 0, and 'Start'. My chin rests on my hand on the counter as my daydream continues. I think about his hands running across my body... And then lower...

This is crazy! I had hoped the first time I had these kinds of thoughts they would've been about a nice boy. But... a _stripper_? I'm falling in love with a stripper?

No. This isn't love. These are provocative, dirty fantasies; likely triggered by one too many nights alone in this apartment. But... it feels like love... Or, at least, what I had imagined love would feel like.

I hear the microwave beep. In a daze I open it, and instantly stick my hand in to grab the noodles. Needless to say, I misjudged the temperature of the bowl, and the sudden pain in my fingers caused me to raise my right knee, slamming it into a cabinet and sending a shockwave of pain throughout my body.

"Okay... Okay..." I whisper, lowering myself to the floor. "Ow... Ow ow... Oh..."

After several minutes of this, I finally stand up and, as the noodles have cooled by now, transfer them to another bowl. I add the flavouring packet and, um... Voilà? Cheap noodles for a cheap, clumsy, confused cat. Wish I could afford takeout once in a while...

With a sigh, I sit on the couch and feast. Wait, what time is it?

I take out my phone and my eyes practically bug out of their sockets. Good God! Four in the morning?! I have to get up at freaking _seven_... Great.

Groaning, I quickly finish my meal, throw on my pyjamas, and hurry to bed.

I lay my head back against my pillow, not even bothering to pull the comforter over me. I toss and turn and... Wonderful! Can't sleep!

I flop onto my back once more and let my mind wander again about, of course, the same subject. I stare at the ceiling fan and try to concentrate on its low hum, but my efforts to erase that hedgehog-stripper from my mind prove to be of no use. My thoughts of him turn more sexual, and suddenly I'm caressing my lower body, feeling my curves and my hips with my palms. What on Earth am I doing? I allow my right hand to stray, slip underneath my pyjama pants, and now I'm massaging myself through my panties. I close my eyes and continue to think of Silver. I slide underneath my underwear, and feel the moisture on both sides of my hand. I spread my legs a little, and position my fingers for... But I halt myself, and pull my perverted paw back up.

"This can't continue," I tell myself, sighing. I sit up, and stare at the wall for quite some time. "I _have_ to see him again."

**Dark's A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say that Bite hasn't gone insane... This is actually my writing...X) Anyways, usual stuff... Hope you enjoyed... Thanks for reading... Love ya' all... **

**Like Bite said, any compliments or complaints can be addressed via review or PM... And yeah! That's about it!8D See ya' in chapter four!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again... Bite is back, tell a friend!;)**

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I uh... had my iPod, which had the rough version of this chapter on it, taken by my parents for a week 'cuz I was a lazy shit and forgot to hand in a couple of assignments.:,D Anyways, I'm back with the latest chapter so we can all celebrate! *throws confetti at you all* **

**In response to a couple of reviews...**

Blazelvr-** Thank you and, nope. Last chapter, including the A/N, was done by DarkBlaze14, not me. In chapter one, I stated that I was doing the odd chapters (1, 3, 5, 7, etc.) and he's doing the even (2, 4, 6, 8, etc.), so** _he's _**gonna see you lot in chapter four, while** _I'm_ **here in chapter three. Hopefully that clears things up for you.**

kinn-** Thanks for the feedback and, well, me and Dark aren't exactly average, so I guess that's why we decided on a more unorthadox spin for this pairing. I'll look back for that unnecessary repition soon and fix it up at some distant point in time (hopefully...). Anyway, I'm glad you, and everyone else seem to be enjoying this fic thus far.:)**

**Disclaimer****: Bite and Dark claim no ownership of the lyrics of **_System of a_ _Down_**'s song **_Cigaro_**, nor the song itself.**

**Without further ado, read on!**

* * *

**Hello Fascination**

Back in the Stripper's Den

Kneading. Pressing. Groan of pleasure from my throat.  
"Does this feel good?" Silver purrs, still caressing my small breasts.  
I can only utter a small whimper as a response. He chuckles. "Okay. How about this?"  
Wait, why is he leaning over me? Is he going to kiss me? ... Hey, my face is up here! Why are you sticking your mouth near my- ooooooh my freaking lord...!  
He's caressing my left nipple. In his mouth. With his _tongue_.  
Silver peeks up at me, grinning impishly around my nipple, gold eyes shining brightly. His tongue circles slowly across the pebbled surface and I honestly didn't think it was possible for my nipples to rise any higher than that...  
The grin widens and he gently nibbles me. I gasp loudly at the action.  
"N-no, stop that! I-I can barely breathe!" I choke out, digging my claws into his shoulders in hopes this will deter him. Contrary to my hopes, he appears to enjoy the pain; groaning and nuzzling against me while he still has my tit in his mouth.  
I soon give up, whimpering with (I'm ashamed to say...) pleasured desire.  
Pathetic, Blaze. Absolutely pathetic.  
I'm not sure how much time has passed, but eventually Silver stops playing around with my breast. When he moves away, a small, pleading whimper escapes me.  
Words honestly cannot describe how disgusted with myself I am right now.  
Chuckling, the snowy hedgehog moves his head to my ear; his warm breath tickling me lightly.  
"Happy birthday..." He whispers before fading away...

... And transforming into my bedroom.  
"Whaaaa...?" I mumble, squinting and frowning as I search for Silver.  
There is no stripper-hog in the room; just me and my bed. And something warm and wet against my hand.  
I instantly snap into full wakefulness, tossing away the cover to confirm my suspicion.  
My hand inside my panties; wet from caressing myself. _Again_.  
My eyes widen to saucers. "Holy shit...!" I squeak, yanking it out. _'Did that guy really affect me so much that I would do _this_ again...? And while I'm _asleep_?! No! Don't even _think_ about it, Blaze!'  
_Shuddering, I swing my legs off the side of the bed, intending to shower. Boiling water always clears my thoughts and makes me feel better.

Soon, I am stripped and standing under a cascade of cold water. Yeah, cold. Because of my tight budget I have to heat it myself, but that's not a problem since I'm a literal heat generator. ... Well, technically I can create flames; what with being a pyrokinetic and all, but I can also channel heat. This of course is handy for occasions such as this when I have no hot water.  
Moving on...  
I keep one hand wrapped around the shower pipe at all times to channel heat through it and into the water. And when there are parts of me that need two hands for washing; namely my hair (What? Did you seriously think I'd say something perverted? Reader, get your mind out of the gutter!), I wrap my tail around the pipe. The heat dies a fair bit when I do this, but it's not too bad.  
Sadly, the shower doesn't do much to clear my thoughts.  
For almost the entire time I am in there, I imagine that damned stripper-hog _helping_ me wash myself. At many points during my shower it truly felt as though he was really there, and it was creepy (Although, I guess it was kind of erotic too...) to say the least.  
After many: "Want me to scrub that for you?"'s and "Here, allow me,"'s from my far too friendly neighbourhood phantom stripper, I step out the shower feeling more muddled than before I had entered. With a grumble, I heat up my body to dry myself, being careful to maintain my concentration. One minor slip and the apartment could go up in flames, after all.  
That done, I wander to my room and get dressed with, surprisingly, a lack of hallucinated stripper-hog. Finally, a point to me...  
Next on the agenda is breakfast; on the go, like usual. Crisp me some toast. Butter and jam it then pop it into my mouth. Chew while slipping on my shoes. Shoes are on. Check the time on my phone... and almost spit out my half chewed meal.  
7:29 a.m the Blackberry's screen glows cheerfully.  
Shit! I'm already late for work!  
Wasting no more time, I barge out the door, remembering only at the last moment to lock it, and sprint off. Sprinting in high heels is quite an accomplishment; enough so for Rouge to claim that it's a goddess-like quality that all women want to possess. I myself think of it merely as a skill acquired through a _lot_ of practice. Perhaps too much practice...  
I expertly dodge and weave through both people and traffic, sometimes employing a mixture of parkour and acrobatics to get over obstacles, (God am I thankful for taking gymnastics as a kid...) and in no less than ten minutes, I've arrived at Java Jibe; the first of my three jobs. I like this one the most because I can snag a discounted or the occasional free coffee every so often.  
Upon entering I am greeted with: "Well, well... this is a world first; Blaze is late!"  
My amber eyes meet with a pair of deep brown ones set on the face of a grinning dog leaning over the counter.  
"Shut up, Fudge." I say with an eye roll. She laughs, rather loudly I might add, almost making the freckles spattering her muzzle disappear. "Oh wow, that's a cold way to greet your fellow worker!"  
"Whatever," I sigh, joining her behind the counter and tying on an apron. Fudge seems like a nice person, but she's too friendly and I'm too introverted so I don't think friendship is possible. But that doesn't seem to stop her from trying. Speaking of trying...  
"Hey," the dog says, nudging me in the ribs with an elbow, "something on your mind? You look kinda spaced out."  
Wincing, I rub the nudged area, which feels bruised. Fudge doesn't seem to know her own strength...  
"I'm fine," I answer curtly. "Just a long night."  
Thankfully, customers start entering before she can ask me to elaborate. She shrugs and pads away to take orders. Sighing, I wander to, and lean against, the coffee machine. I rub at my eyes and curse my lack of a decent sleep.  
_'Stupid birthday... Stupid friends... Stupid swingers club... Stupid hot stripper...'  
_I slap both cheeks hard, earning me an odd look or five.  
"One skinny cappuccino on the go. No sugar!" Fudge calls, snapping me to attention. I immediately go through the motions of making the coffee and the familiarity is soothing; normal. And doesn't involve stripper-hogs.  
_'Damn it, Blaze! Quit thinking about him!'_  
With a low growl of annoyance, I finally finish making the coffee, sliding the disposable cup across the counter to Fudge. She gives me a concerned frown before giving the customer their beverage and serving the next in line.

* * *

The next few hours don't pass by fast enough. This is largely due to the coffee machine's reluctance to heat the brews any faster than a snail's pace.  
I'd heat the coffee myself, but society doesn't take kindly to weirdos; especially if they have otherworldly powers...  
I'm so eager to leave that when my shift is finally over, I practically toss my apron at my replacement and bolt out the door, ignoring Fudge's cheerful goodbye.  
_'It'll take about an hour to get to Velvet Lust and back. That leaves me with a half hour to talk to him before I have to go to work.' _I reason, mentally going over my schedule.  
I hail a cab, telling the guy to get me to my destination as fast as he can.  
"Hmph! Speed's my specialty!" The green hawk exclaims in a teeth-grating voice before slamming his foot on the gas.  
The speed of the trip cut a decent twenty minutes off of the rough hour it took Rouge to get there... And about as many years of my life. Seriously, the cabbie was a freaking _maniac_!  
I'm not sorry in the slightest to see him speed away, as proven by my heartfelt sigh of relief, but I pray for the next poor soul who boards that taxi from hell...  
I turn around and Velvet Lust is crouched a little ways away from me. The lack of neon glow and cheerful daylight almost make the place seem normal; like the warehouse of a dance club, or something along those lines. But I know better. 'Business' is probably still going on in there. Ugh.  
I'm incredibly reluctant to move from my current position, but I urge myself to move anyway. I'll never have peace of mind until I confront that damned stripper-hog.  
Numerous negative thoughts swirl through my mind, each one making me hesitate the slightest amount mid-step but never making me stop. Oh no, heaven forbid a thought _stopping_ me from entering that porn house...  
Surprisingly, there is only one that manages to do so.  
I don't have much money on me.  
There's enough for cab fares and lunch, sure; but every cent is precious and shouldn't be wasted on places like this. ... Even if I'm being haunted by one of the clientele.  
"Shit..." I groan, burying my face in my hands at my dilemma.  
I hadn't been standing like that for more than a minute when a little voice asks me: "... Hey, you alright, Mrs Lady?"  
I jerk in surprise, yanking my hands from my face to stare at the intruder.  
Standing in front of me, with a massive grin on his beak, is a little duck. He's as green as that awful cabbie was and has a red scarf tied around his neck.  
"Hi!" He says, still grinning.  
"Er... hello."  
What the hell is a kid this age hanging around this sort of place for?  
_'What about you then, Blaze? What are _you_ doing here?'_ The snarky voice of reason in my head asks. I kindly tell it to fuck off.  
The little duck boy grins wider at me. It's unnerving. More so when I note the lighter in his hand. "You're here to go in, right?" He asks, startling me with his accuracy.  
_'How did he-'_  
"Come on!" Exclaims the duck, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards Velvet Lust.  
"Ah! W-wait...!" I stutter, almost tripping on at least three occasions. "I can't-"  
Ignoring my half-assed attempt at getting him to stop and let me go, he cheerfully calls out: "Hey Bark, ol' buddy! Look who I found~!"  
The hulking polar bear standing at the door blinks down at me from under his beanie. His expression is as unreadable as it was last night. Wordlessly, he pulls some sort of pass on a neck sash from out of his beanie and hands it to me. I gingerly take it and read it over.  
"V.I.P?" I question, feeling anger bubble in my stomach.  
"Yep! Batty McBat Girl said you might find it useful!" The duck chirps, tossing the lighter into the air and catching it.  
I knew it! How the hell could I have _not_ seen this coming?! That conniving succubus in bat form... _'Damn you, Rouge! You _knew_ this would happen! I swear, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-!'  
_The duck tugs on my black work skirt, drawing my attention away from my pissed off mental tirade.  
"You can go in now, y'know," he says.  
I blink at him then glance up at Bark. The silent polar bear steps to the side, leaving the entry clear.  
"Er... thanks." I mumble, hesitantly walking to the door. The duck waves enthusiastically as I pass. That unnerving grin is still on his beak and he's fingering the catch of the lighter. "Bye bye, Kitty Witty! See you soon!" He calls cheerfully.  
I seriously hope not... This kid gives me the creeps.  
Shuddering, I close the door on the odd duo, slipping the V.I.P sash over my head so the plastic covered card nestles harmlessly over my breasts. I pull a face and make a beeline for the reception desk. The pass bumps and moves about, occasionally pricking me with its sharp edges.  
The receptionist, different from last night's, looks up from painting her nails and smiles at me. "May I help you?" She asks in a voice oozing with honey. Ugh.  
"I um..." I stutter, nervously fingering the pass. Crap, I've seriously got to work on my conversational skills…  
The woman squints at me and at the pass I'm fiddling with. "Would you happen to be Blaze?"  
I jerk in surprise. "How do-"  
"Ah, Rouge said you'd pop in at some point," she grins.  
Again, that conniving she-devil!  
Heedless to my annoyance, the woman chatters on. Luckily, I just manage to catch the tail end of her sentence.  
"-he's waiting for you in room fourteen."  
He? As in Silver?  
"Th-thank you. How do I get there?"  
The receptionist relays the directions to me, I then thank her again and head for the stairs leading down to the actual club area.  
This is going to be fun. Not.  
I swish aside the velvety curtain and climb down the stairs.  
Some kind of loud, screamo type music delivers a less than pleasant welcome to my ears, and I really shouldn't be surprised that the first lyrics of the song are : "My cock is much bigger than yours" but, I'm not fully prepared. A lame excuse, yes, but this is only my second visit to Velvet Lust, after all. I hope it's the final one too, but something tells me that it most definitely won't be...

* * *

One laborious slog through hordes of horny strippers later and I'm in a deep purple hall lined with numbered doors. Small sconce lights set at regular intervals give the area a soft, dreamy look. One could almost be fooled into thinking this place was harmless... That is, until the various muffled groans, moans, screams and thumps of sexual activity register.  
Shuddering, I speed walk down the hall, counting the number on each door I pass until I reach fourteen. It's the only room lacking sexual noises of any kind. I'm both relieved and a little worried about that.  
I sort of stand there, hand hovering over the door knob; uncertain as to whether or not I should enter.  
A loud crack that sounds suspiciously like a whip emanates from door twelve and a woman gives a breathy scream of: "YES!"  
That makes my mind up.  
I open the thankfully unlocked door and peer in. The tempo of my heart immediately picks up at the sight of Silver.  
He's sitting on a bed in the far left corner of the room, staring at his hands. Apparently he hasn't noticed my entrance. Curious, I too stare at his hands from my position at the door, noting some kind marks on his palms. Are they tattoos? No, they look more like scars. They are perfect circles, whatever the case. Hm... odd.  
Another whip crack and scream of pleasure from room twelve makes both of us jerk in surprise.  
Silver immediately bolts to his feet. He fixes me with a wild, frightened look, chest heaving. I stare back with a mixture of confusion and worry. "Um... Silver...?" I say uncertainly. He blinks his gold eyes rapidly and seems to calm down. He then narrows them at me, squinting. "... Blaze...?"  
_'He remembers my name!'_  
Annoyed, I shove the squealing, girly thought away. I politely incline my head at him. "Hello."  
A wide grin splits Silver's muzzle, and in five long strides he's in front of me. "So _you're_ my special client today, eh? I must say, this is a rather pleasant surprise, milady," he says, taking my hand and delicately kissing it like this is the eighteenth century, rather than the twenty first.  
I flush at the contact, quickly tugging away my hand. "Yes... Very..." I mumble.  
The stripper hog continues to beam warmly at me, and I wish he would stop because it makes him so irresistibly cute that it's unbearable.  
"Why don't you take a seat?" He asks, indicating the bed.  
"Sure," I reply in a voice that somehow sounds far less nervous than I feel. As I cross the room, I can feel his eyes on me. Just like last night, I think he's sizing me up.  
I seat myself on the soft mattress, smoothing my skirt.  
"A business woman, are we?"  
I snap my eyes up to meet Silver's. A mischievous light makes his twinkle.  
"Not necessarily," I say with a slight head shake. "I work at a barista."  
Mentally, I slap myself.  
_'Idiot! Why did you go and tell him that?!'_  
More twinkling in those buttery gold eyes. "Really? Which one?"  
"Java Jibe."  
Now I want to punch myself. This guy could be a serial stalker, possibly a murderer, for all I know, yet here I am, happily providing him with stalking ammo. This makes me wonder which planet my brain has flown to.  
"Java Jibe, huh? If I visit, will you shout me a coffee?" Silver grins.  
"I'm poor, buy your own." I respond flatly. I'm determined not to let his charms get to me anymore.  
The snowy hedgehog mock pouts but does not pursue the matter which, of course, is totally fine by me. It is at this point that I suddenly remember why I'm here in the first place. "You," I begin, fixing a hard stare on the hedgehog, "what the hell are you doing to me?"

* * *

**A/N: Bam! Cliffhanger!/:D I know it seems like an awkward place to leave off, but Dark seems happy and has an idea of which direction to head, so... yeah. **

**And uh... I'll try to promise no more vajayjay massages as the opening to the chapter. Dark on the other hand... Ahaha! I'm kidding!XD We'll see what happens, anyway.**

**Well... ciaou, ciaou, miaou, and I'll see you all in chapter five!;D**


End file.
